Get Low
& |year=2014 |mode=Duet |dg=Female/Male (♀/♂) |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=2 |nosm= |pc=Light Blue/Purple |gc=Pink/Magenta |lc=Dark Orange |mashup= |alt= |Pictos= 92 |perf= Orlane Dédé (P1) Cormier Claude (P2)}} "Get Low" by Dillon Francis & DJ Snake ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 and 舞力全开2015. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man. They have black skin throughout the whole routine. P1 P1, a woman, wears a silver headband, white one-sleeved jacket, a sky blue bra, black patent leggings with silver straps, and sky blue gladiator boots. P2 P2, a man, wears a blue backwards cap, a black and white striped keffiyeh scarf under the cap, a red cross shaped sleeveless hoodie, sky blue capris, and black and blue sneakers. Getlow coach 1.png|P1 Getlow coach 2.png|P2 Background Each dancer stands on light up platforms. P1's platform is blue and P2's platform is pink. As shown in the preview, the background has red lines coming forward with blue pendulums swinging. Afterwards, blue pills shaping up in circles come forward, followed by purple and red pounding pillars. After this, it switches to small pebbled circles coming forward. Gold Moves The routine has a total of 2 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: For both players, at the start of the chorus, bring out your arms and briefly shake them. Get Low Gold Moves.JPG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Trivia * There was a picture of this dance in a Just Dance 2015 trailer in which the dancers skins were white, but the colour never showed up in the gameplay making it a beta element. * This background after the chorus is seizure-inducing to those with epilepsy like Starships, Built For This and Problem. * In the gameplay, the P1's platform goes away for a moment (when P1 is with P2), while P2's platform always stays there (despite the fact that P2 is on the same platform as P1 Platform 2 always stays there). * This was the first Just Dance 2015 song revealed on Just Dance USA in which the title of the song and its artists were put on the video's thumbnail. * The gameplay and the background is similar to Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). * This is the second time in which the female coach in a duet is taller than her male counterpart. It was preceded by Careless Whisper ''and followed by ''Speedy Gonzalez. * Diegho and Dina were filmed dancing to this choreography with dark lights and fluorescent paint in one of Ubisoft studios. *On the dance floor, Aurélie Sériné, a Just Dance VIP, will dance with you and a panda on this song. She plays as P2 and players are expected to play as P1. *This is the first song in the ''Just Dance'' series to hit the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 after its release in the game, due to its inclusion in the soundtrack to Fast and Furious 7. Gallery Get Lows.jpg|''Get Low'' getlow_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover 208.png|P1's Avatar Just Dance 2015/2016 New dancers.png|Beta Dancers images (22).jpg|Gameplay 20150326 132423.jpg|Get Low beta avatar (different skin tone) Videos File:Dillon Francis & DJ Snake - Get Low File:Get Low - Dillon Francis & DJ Snake Just Dance 2015 File:%22Get_Low%22_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Classic_Routine_with_Aur%C3%A9lie_5*_Stars es:Get Low Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Orlande Dédé Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016